Superman Before He Was
by PurpleColored Auora Petals
Summary: Whilst sitting atop his barn window, thoughts fly by. He wonders who he is, and why he is, only to come to one conclusion. r&r please!


**Disclaimer**: To late for this…but, one thing I do know, I own no one so SHUDD' UP AN' LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

**Author's Note**: This is from Clark's point o' view but not exactly since it's not in 1st POV…uh, I get some things wrong, who cares. Feedback? O' course I won't feed back…not all good ones, you know, the ones that jus' say " WOW! That was great, keep it up!" But ones that give me some o' that and then some help on my writing…should I need it.

Superman Before He Was

Clark ran a hand through his dusty brown hair, the course strands stroking against his hand gently. Sighing as he sat on the sill of the huge window in the barn, he pulled his feet up along with them, letting them rest stretched to the other side and crisscrossed. Staring out the window his eyes took in the beautiful detail of the huge rolling hills of the farm. The suns' rays fell from the sky and bounced off the sides of the hills softly, creating a Little House On The Prairie scene.

He blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes with his four fingers and thumb; pausing, he brought his hands down and looked at his palms eerily, as if he had just noticed them there. Touching one palm with the other, Clark ran his right index finger down his left palm, feeling his warm moist thumb slide down his skin. It felt human…looked human, and even smelled human, if such a thing makes sense, but things like this no longer fooled him. His hands were alien and so was the rest of his body, every inch of skin on him ran thick with some unknown blood.  And the fact that he didn't even know what he was made him even more pathetic.

Letting his hands drop to his side, he laid his hand back against the frame of the window, closing his eyes slowly. All around him was quiet, wind whistled about gently, rustling his hair, the earth sending a warm rush of soft wind flowing into the barn.

He found himself like this more and more now: sitting in the barn, quiet all around him while he sat, eyes closed but mind still wondering. Pete knew and understood his problem, but only to a slight degree, everything else was kept secret, like every other aspect of his life. In his dreams Clark would dream about another world THE other world; a world where everybody was just like him and it was common. A world where his kind were accepted and loved…yet he'd always wake up and find himself in reality; the real world where people would freak out and treat him as Pete had at first. He expected that behavior from him, but after having him as a buddy for so long, he couldn't run the risk of losing him, even super heroes need their friends, family isn't always enough. Maybe one of these days he would get to reveal who and what he was…but the commotion it would cause… 

Clark ran his hand through his hair again, sighing loudly as he finally pushed his feet off the sill and stood up, walking slowly over to his telescope, preset to Lana's house. Staring through the lenses he could see the small, yet love filled house of the Lang's.

Squatting slightly, he placed a hand on the scope and began to sweep it across the fields, the world and ground he had to save and protect. One of these days his identity would be revealed, and would he be ready for it? He didn't know.

Pushing the scope back over to the left of the country side, he began his sweep again, much slower this time, his eyes running over the grass, taking in the trees and small squirrels running over the hills, their jaws filled with acorns for their stashes. 

Although one cannot see into the future, by the way things are going, one can almost guess what it will be and hold. Just the thing that Clark was doing now while his eyes searched over the great rolling hills, looking for what he knew not. 

Things and clues to his past were unraveling with each new week and month. Soon he'd know where his position would be and held, until then, he could only wait and try to deal with his "secret" like his parents trusted him to do. No doubt the burden of his was heavy…he often longed for someone to share it with…but nobody knew the extra things he had to endure, the extra pains he underwent to conceal that piece of information.

Clark pulled his eye away from the eyepiece, taking in a large amount of air as he inhaled deeply. Sitting back on the wall of the frame, he pulled his legs up, crisscrossing his ankles yet again, his hands folded awkwardly in his lap while his head lay back, resting against the wooden frame.

All around him was silence. Wind crept pass his face slowly, filling up the large barn with its fresh spring scent. Outside a bird chirped away in a tree, stopping only so his call could be answered by the lovely voice of another bird in its nature.

Although dealing with his problem would probably drive him half insane, it was something he could accept. The concept of it was something he could never explain; either to himself or anybody else…to him it was just an understood fact. He was Clark…Clark Kent…Smallville needed him, although they didn't know it, they would come to accept him within time…and all his problems would be solved…

Inhaling deeply again, Clark opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the frame of the window at an angle. Smiling slowly, he brought his hands up to the back of his head, his smile widening further.


End file.
